Personal security devices have been in existence for some time and are constantly being improved as technology advances. Early security devices typically included a whistle or some type of flashing light which could be actuated by a trigger switch. The alarm means of other earlier security devices include a container having a quantity of air under pressure which emits a piercing sound when released. Personal security devices of this type are intended primarily to scare a would-be attacker away by drawing attention to the scene of the attack.
The development and then successful use of tear gas and other liquid irritants by law enforcement agencies has prompted a change in the design of personal security devices to incorporate such substances. While liquid irritants enable a victim to at least momentarily incapacitate an assailant, a major concern in the design of personal security devices incorporating these substances is the avoidance of accidental discharge. Considering the unpleasant effects of tear gas or other irritants and the fact that purchasers of personal security devices are generally not trained in their use, such devices need to be simple to operate and should provide means to prevent accidental discharge.
Several patents are directed to this general problem as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,791 to Thomson. This patent discloses a personal security device which includes a flashlight, a tear gas or liquid spray dispenser and a whistle all contained within a single elongated housing. The flashlight is actuated when a trigger is moved forwardly and the tear gas or liquid dispenser and whistle are actuated when the trigger is pushed downwardly from such forward position. This two-stage motion of the trigger mechanism purportedly minimizes the possibility of accidental release of the tear gas. U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,804 to Morris teaches a personal security device having a flashlight and liquid or tear gas dispenser. Morris includes a pivoted trigger engageable with a pivoted arm to actuate the tear gas dispenser. In the normal closed state, the trigger forms a part of the housing aligned over the exit of the tear gas or liquid dispenser and thus protects the dispensing nozzle from inadvertent actuation. When the trigger is depressed, it moves away from the exit of the tear gas dispenser and at the same time releases the tear gas. Combinations of flashlights and compressed liquid or air-warning devices may also be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,782,748 to Zegarowitz, 4,247,844 to Zapolski and German Pat. No. 1,915,045 to Dallmer.
Although each of the devices disclosed in the patents identified above purport to eliminate the problem of accidental discharge of the compressed gas or liquid they contain, it is believed that a problem of accidental discharge may still exist. In each design, the trigger mechanism which releases the compressed liquid or gas could be exposed and activated by contact with objects in a coat pocket or a woman's purse, for example. In addition, a limitation of such devices is that they would not typically be carried by the user in the hand or coat pocket but would be left in a purse or bag. It is believed that in many purse snatchings, muggings, rapes or assults there may not be sufficient time to reach into a purse, locate a security device and then use it before being attacked.
It has therefore been an object of this invention to provide a personal security device having an offensive odor or other irritant dispensing means actuated by a trigger, which trigger is completely covered in the closed position of a two-section telescoping housing to prevent accidental discharge of the irritant.
It is another object of this invention to provide a personal security device which is simple to operate and would typically be carried in the hand or a coat pocket for ready access at times when an attack would be most likely.